


Dragon Realm Z: The Nyuseians

by KathyPrior42



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42





	Dragon Realm Z: The Nyuseians

Nyuseians: a race of people named after milk, cheese, dairy products. Described as white-skinned people with four fingers, pale eyes, and hair of many colors. These people are fond of art, theater, and creativity. 

Homeland: Planet Dairia. A blue planet with three moons and a wintery atmosphere.

 

Members:  
Kumir: (anagram for “milk” in Japanese) Male martial artist and father. He is a teacher to students. His hair is white and long.  
Yogur: (”yogurt”) Male student of Kumir. Attendant in a martial arts tournament across the galaxies. His hair is light blue.  
Zuchi: (anagram for “cheese” in Japanese) Yogur’s wife and fellow fighter. She dyes her hair yellow, and light orange.  
Daizu: (“soy”) A cocky opponent to Kumir and rival teacher. Fights for recognition and wealth.  
King Shuga: The king of Daria. Leads a war against a rival nation. He wears sparkling gowns of white and light brown.  
Kohi, Choko, and Kyara (Coffee, Chocolate, and Caramel): Yogur’s allies and fellow warriors. (male, male and female)

 

Yogur, Zuchi, Kohi, Choko, and Kyara were the only survivors.

Rival race: The Saikans (anagram of “fire” in Japanese)  
Saikans are reptile-like individuals with scaly skin, long tails, and eyes that allow them to see in the dark. Some of their faces are snake-like, while others look more human in appearance. Common skin colors are forest green, sand colors, brown, deep red, orange, and pale white. 

Homeworld: Komugi. A desert area with an enclosed city for the wealthy. This culture is known for their agriculture, greed, and technology. They also have fighters. The Saikans colonized Planet Dairia and used the Nyuseians as slaves. However, the Saikan’s technology caused the planet to move closer to the sun by accident. Only 5 Nyuseians and several other Saikans survived. Both races soon landed on Earth to begin their new lives.

Saikans: (“fire” anagram)  
Suten: (“heat” anagram) Cruel leader and powerful warrior. Nicknamed “Heata” by Yogur  
Tosto (“toast): lackey  
Wheat: Scientist  
Bustu (“grain” anagram) Lackey of the cruel leader.  
Renji: (“stove”) Suten’s older brother.  
Moyasu: (“burn”) Sister of Suten and Renji.  
King Cook: Suten’s father who was killed by King Shuga in an intergalactic battle. 

Suten, Tosto, Renji, and Moyasu were the survivors who traveled to Earth in an attempt to capture the Nyuseians. In the meanwhile, they decide to take advantage of the Earthlings, only for the Nyuseians and other races to protect the planet. 

 

Attacks and Transformations  
In this version, attacks come from silver weapons like swords or guns. The only way to transform or shoot ki energy is to obtain hidden gemstones guarded by dragon-like creatures. Each character has to pass a test and obtain guidance from the dragon guardians, provided they are noble and not evil. Once the gemstone is obtained, it will turn into a plain gold crown (or a ring in some cases) with the stone in the center of it for the user to wear. The user can then improve their power by training and practicing. The crown can be stolen and used by another but only the dragon guardians have the power to break the crowns at any time. Ki attacks and transformations will not work once the crown or ring is off the user.  
In addition, it is possible for a bad guy to become good and vice versa, depending on the magical properties of the gemstone and the dragon guardian. 

Death and Revival

Individuals can be revived from death, but this will result in the death of the closest person to the one who summons the golden dragon (the one who wants the wish granted) from the Chamber of Five Pillars (Metal, Wood, Water, Fire, Earth)  
(DBZ fake example: Young Gohan wishes for Krillin back, but has to witness young Trunks die)

Anyone who wishes for someone to die, will result in one of their greatest enemies being revived (or a person they don’t like).  
(DBZ fake example: Vegeta wishes for Frieza to die, but one of his other enemies, Cell, is revived.)

All selfish wishes will result in opposing positive energy being released, likewise all good wishes will result in negative energy being released.

Yogur’s Beginning

A pale white baby was squirming and crying in the arms of his mother. Not too long ago, he was ejected from the warm, moist environment of the womb, his thin skin meeting unfamiliar cold dry air. The cord had been cut and the placenta removed. After being washed up, the baby had been placed into his mother’s arms. Relief filled the mother’s eyes as the cramping pains dialed down to minor unpleasant throbs. Her red hair was frazzled and a mess. Like other members of her race, she had white skin, bold-colored hair, and large pale eyes that appeared to wonder.  
“Glacia,” said the nurse to the mother. “Your son appears to be in good health, though he is obviously upset.”  
“Can you get him to stop?” she asked.  
“He’s your child,” the nurse replied. “Shouldn’t you know what to do?”  
“Motherly instincts are foreign to me,” she replied. “I thought this hospital had the most experts in the field.”  
The nurse, though taken aback by her abrupt comment, continued with her task. She explained the baby’s heart rate, what kind of food would be best for him, and possible genetic risks.  
Soon, the husband walked in, his hair also red, his skin milk white. Unlike the detached mother, he walked right over to the baby and stared at him adoringly.  
“Yogur,” he said. “That shall be his name.” He was known to come up with ideas out of the blue.  
“Lechan,” nodded Glacia in greeting.  
Lechan worked as an acting coach and was friends with martial artist Kumir, a mentor in his mid-forties. Glacia specialized in costume designing, and was quite detail-oriented. Glacia was what many people called a “refrigerator mother” as she was indifferent to many people, preferring to focus on her work. In contrast, Lechan enjoyed interacting with other people and was friendly to everyone he met.  
“Yogur…” began Glacia, contemplating on the name. “Sounds kind of plain, but not too bad at all.”  
“He will be our responsibility from now on,” mentioned Lechan. “Both of us will need to take turns in caring for him.”  
“If I’m not busy at work or attending important meetings,” Glacia replied.  
“Our son could be a great comedian…or even a warrior!” said Lechan. “Just think of all the great possibilities. We’ll need to expand his imagination, stimulating him and loving him as much as possible!”  
Glacia rolled her eyes. “Playing with a baby is a waste of time. Sooner or later, Yogur will have to learn how to do things on his own.”  
“I know that, but until then…”  
He gave her a playful nudge that resulted in her face heating up and her sighing in annoyance. “Fine. Have it your way. I only wanted a child in the first place to help us out with our work. I’m just glad the birthing ordeal is over.”  
“Hey,” Lechan added. “Yogur gets to have my last name.”  
Glacia glared at him. “If he were female, she’d get my last name.”  
“Too bad, so sad,” he laughed.  
Glacia playfully waved her hand at him. “Get out of my sight, you moron.”  
Lechan gave a mock bow. “As you wish, your coldness. You know, you’re usually not this carefree…”  
“We all have our moments. Even me,” she replied, the tension fading away from her face and eyes.  
“Is that a big smile I see?”  
“Get lost.”  
The parents soon drove home in the snow, snow that had stayed on the ground for many years. In the summertime on the planet, the sun would melt the snow, but in the fall and winter, blizzards would be a common everyday occurrence. Though the planet wasn’t as cold as Antarctica on Earth, cold temperatures were frequent, even in the warmer months. The sky was always overcast, except at night, when three moons could be visible against the black, starry space.  
The car did not have wheels, but instead drove on energy and had spiked skis to help it move across the icy roads. They drove away from the city to a suburban area with rows of round white houses on either side. They were all made of white bricks and were shaped similar to large igloos. The garage was up at the top of the driveway. The garage door opened in an arch shape, before Lecha drove the vehicle slowly inside.  
Both parents opened the doors, Glacia gently unstrapping Yogur from the car seat in the back. Inside the house were typical rooms; a kitchen, bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a hall way. Instead of candles or overhead lights, the rooms were lit with glowing squares of orange hot ice, held in place from the wall and some attached to the ceiling. Blue flames, which rose from a vent in the wall, powered up a storage space, where the food was kept. Instead of the flames being hot, they served to keep the food fresh until ready for consumption. Glacia had also helped with fixing up the “flame fridge” and the orange lights in her spare time.


End file.
